


Black and Blue

by ASadDitto



Series: Save Me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, cafe worker shiro, helping wounds, lance is a vigilante, theyre both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto
Summary: Lance gets his wounds fixed by Shiro.





	Black and Blue

Shiro had always thought the colors black and blue looked good on Lance. But not like this, not in the form of bruises that littered his body and that damned suit.

He watched as the lithe boy fidgeted nervously on his couch. Of course he was nervous, apprehensive of the scolding looks and speeches he’d receive from Shiro after being patched up.

Serves him right, the older thinks as he grabs the first aid kit from the hall closet. He hates at how he had to move the box closer to the family room, hates how he has to clean wounds that shouldn’t be there in the first place. In the seven months he had gotten to know Lance, this is one of the only things he truly disliked about the Cuban.

His stupidity, that thought nearly makes him laugh out loud but he caught himself in the knick of time as he sat in front of Lance. Well, it’s at least what Shiro calls it, but if Lance heard you call it that he would pout and go on a tangent on how it wasn’t stupid.

No, but it was, to Shiro most definitely. Shiro still couldn’t believe that only two months ago he found out that Lance was the Blue Lion, a vigilante that had appeared in the town not long after Lance had.

It didn’t take long to figure it out that Lance was the hero that saved citizens with how Lance would show up at his job in the mornings for his regular breakfast with new bruises and tired eyes.

Shiro got to know the man since the first day he stepped into the diner, and not long after the first meeting Shiro had developed a small crush on the man.

But he didn’t dare act on those feelings.

Both stayed silent as he cleaned and wrapped up the wounds, his frown getting more and more prominent the longer the silence stretched on for. This was like a game the two would always play, not a fun one, but it still happened unconsciously. Both too stubborn to speak and they both always wait for the other to break first.

So far Lance always breaks first, naturally loud and talkative.

“M’Sorry.”

Shiro’s eyes flickered up to stare at the shorter male, his brow raising up quizzically as Lance was avoiding meeting his eyes. His usual playful confidence that came with these nights was gone. Lance didn’t normally apologize either, it was most commonly a ‘thank you’ or a flirt to break the thick tension that would hang in the air between them.

Did something happen? That made a feeling wash over Shiro, he didn’t like it one bit nor how it churned in his stomach and up his throat.

He swallowed it down, though, as he responded, “For what?”

He finally got Lance to look at him, only he didn’t like this look. His eyes, while meeting Shiro’s face, was darting anywhere away from his own. A drop of blood ran down a cut on his cheek as his expression was grim, and dare he say, guilty?

“Everything,” He croaked out before clearing his throat, “For putting up with me and the late nights after your hard day at work…”

Shiro slowed on the bruise on his hand to wipe the blood from the brunet’s face. A soft sigh left his lips, “Lance, I do hate the danger you put yourself in and how you get hurt,” Shiro started, getting a flinch from the male, “but, I do feel better knowing you come to me when you’re injured. I know how you feel about hospitals and I rather you come to me than going back to your place to deal with this on your own. I don’t mind you waking me up in middle of the night to help you.”

“But!-”

Shiro gently put his hand over Lance’s mouth to quiet him, “No. I said it was fine, just…Let me help you, okay?”

The male nodded, closing his eyes as he relaxed down into the sofa. After a deep breath and recollecting himself, an impish smirk took over his face, “Well, since you do help me so much, how about I repay you with a kiss~?”

Shiro pretended to think for a quick second as his own playful smirk took over his face, “Hmm, sorry, but I don’t kiss guys who like to get themselves into trouble.”

An affronted squawk left Lance, “I’ll have you know I am a hero among this city!”

Shiro snorted and deadpanned, “The cops hate you.”

“But the people love me, baby!” The wide smile Lance had while saying that made Shiro double over in laughter, Lance joined in not long after.

Soon their laughter subsided and a more peaceful silence took over as Shiro finished up dressing Lance’s injuries. After Shiro put up the first aid kit, he was surprised to find Lance still on the couch. By now he would’ve, against Shiro’s wishes, climbed out of the window while laughing as Shiro chased him to scold him about using the door like a normal person.

But there he was, sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap. The older male was afraid Lance was still feeling bad but when the smaller looked up, his breath caught in his lungs. He had never seen such a genuine look on his face before.

A small smile appeared on Lance’s face as he walked over to Shiro, grabbing his face to bring him down just a little to match their heights. He ghosted a small kiss onto the male’s cheek before pulling back with a soft look directed towards him.

“Thank you, Takashi. I’m glad to have met you.”

And with that he was gone as he jumped out of the open window, leaving a dumbstruck Shiro in middle of the room as his heart felt as if it’d pop out of his chest any moment with the fluttering of the butterflies in his stomach. He touched his flaming face gently as a smile grew on his face.

But he stopped that smile as he remembered how Lance exited the apartment complex. He ran to the window and stuck his head out of it to yell at the running figure on the rooftop below, “Lance! What have I said about using the door?!”

The only response he got was wild laughter as the figure disappeared into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is artofasadditto.tumblr.com !


End file.
